Sweet Love
by NightmareBloom
Summary: It started from the shower then it went right to the bedroom.sucky summary.rated M for good reasons.bondage,toys included.yaoi and uchihacest.


This is my first attempt at a story like this, I think it turned out kinda well but I'll let ya'll decide that.

Highly graphic and definitely not meant for faint of heart.

Definitely bondage included.

Review if you want to.

* * *

Itachi walked in through the front door, taking off his shoes and then walked onto the wooden floors. Searching around the house he didn't see his little brother anyway but did hear the sound of a shower running.

Smirking he walked up the steps, glancing at a picture of them and their parents, who passed away about a year ago. When he reached the top of the stairs, steam was lightly escaping from under the door and the small sounds of Sasuke's moaning seemed to be all that Itachi heard.

Deciding to see what was going on, Itachi silently crept into the bathroom, discarding his clothes and weapons. The young boy's moans were obvious now and every now and then he groaned out his older brother's name. Itachi slowly opened the glass wall and stepped behind the boy, placing a hand on his mouth and member that seemed to be getting hard.

Sadistically smirking he said, "Looks you have a little problem, little brother." Blushing, Sasuke took Itachi's hand off his mouth and replied, "I didn't know you would be home this early." Kissing the top of the younger boy's head he squeezed his hand that was still on the boy's member, grinning madly as the other let out a moan of discomfort. "Neither did I but I guess it's good that I did, don't you think?"

As he was talking, the water from the showerhead covered his fingers in water as he slowly placed them at the entrance of Sasuke's hole. Another gasp of moaning followed as a finger slowly penetrated the younger, who shifted uncomfortably on his feet. Sensing his discomfort Itachi lowered his head lightly nibbling Sasuke's ear as he continued thrusting his finger in deeper.

"Relax, Sasuke," Itachi whispered, adding another finger. When both fingers were in he began a scissoring motion, trying to stretch his little brother who was moaning his name. Deciding to be a sadist, Itachi tightened his hold on Sasuke's member, earning a gasp, and starting rubbing against his prostate. Moaning out he said, "Itachi… Hm… so good." Feeling pre-cum through his fingers, Itachi released his hold and took his fingers out.

Smirking at Sasuke's obvious frustration he stepped out, sighing when the cooler air hit his hard member. Closing the shower door he said, "No peeking, Sasuke." Followed by a gruff of annoyance. Searching through the cabinets he found what he was looking for. Putting it behind his back, he went back into the shower faced with an annoyed Sasuke.

His hair was flat against his head, bangs covering the sides of his face while Itachi's gaze kept traveling down to his hard on. Shifting uncomfortable under his gaze Sasuke asked out, "Get it over with Itachi." "Turn around and close your eyes," was his reply.

Still uncomfortable he turned around, feeling Itachi's arms wrap around his torso and lower regions. Feeling his older brother's own arousal against his back sent the younger blushing more, not that the older could tell. Rubbing his palm against the nibbles, he felt them tense up causing the boy to moan in pleasure. Itachi used the distraction to place a metal ring around the hard member, earning a surprised gasp. Tightening the ring, Itachi got out and began drying off.

Sasuke though was furious but knew the game Itachi was playing. It was obvious Itachi was sadistic right now and Sasuke didn't mind being a little masochist. After drying himself off Itachi said, "When you're done meet in my room." Answering with an 'okay', Sasuke finished up, trying to avoid his hard on which was really starting to bug him. Itachi would punish him if he took it off, not like he could anyway.

Wrapping a towel around his waist, he walked to Itachi's room knocking on the closed door. When the door opened Itachi stepped out, not letting Sasuke see what was in his room.

Looking down at his little brother, the older smirked causing the other to look away with a blush on his face, the towel definitely wasn't covering his problem. The older himself only had a pair of black silk pants on but he couldn't notice an erection. "Okay I'm here, Itachi. What do I need to do?" "Close your eyes," was all he said.

Sighing he closed his eyes and felt a cloth cover his eyes. "What are you up to, Itachi?" Feeling Itachi cup his face towards him he answered, "You'll just have to wait." Then his arms were forced behind his back and another cloth was tied tightly over his wrist. Without a minute to voice his opinion, Itachi forced his mouth open and a gag was tied around his mouth.

"Are you ready now?" Itachi asked by his ear, gently nibbling it. Knowing that he couldn't talk he just nodding, anxious for what Itachi had planned.

A hand led him to the bedroom, not that he had a choice, and heard the sound of a door close with a click of a lock. He was led once again to what he assumed was the bed and was laid on the bed. His hands were undone but were forced above his head and retied to the bedposts. The towel from around his waist was taken off leaving him completely exposed.

Hands gently forced his legs apart giving off a nice view. He could feel Itachi's eyes observing him which made him blush even more. Suddenly hands were gently stroking his nibbles making him moan. Itachi saw how good it made his younger feel and stopped, much to Sasuke's dismay, and reached for something in his dresser draw.

He heard a cap pop open so Sasuke assumed that it was probably lube. Fingers once again teased his opening and he wanted badly for something to be pushed into him. Thinking that the vibrator in his hands was slick enough, Itachi slowly forced it inside his brother, loving the groans that escaped the boys mouth.

When it was all the way in he began moving it, trying to find the special spot that would send his brother in a frenzy of emotions. Seeing Sasuke arch his back up, Itachi took it as a sign that he found the spot. Pushing it as far it would go he turned it on. Immediately the younger was wriggling around, loving the feeling going on inside him.

Watching the boy enjoy himself was making Itachi harder than he was but he didn't feel like taking him yet. No he wanted to keep torturing his brother for a while because it insanely turned him on.

Reaching back into his dresser draw he took out a roll of duct tape and tore a piece off. Still between Sasuke's legs Itachi stuck the tape to the opening, making the vibrator, if even possible, go deeper up against the prostate. Sasuke's mind went white as the pleasure became greater, though it was starting to hurt his ass.

After few seconds he realized what else he could do. Grinning Itachi walked to the closet, searching for his box of toys. Finally finding it, he went back over, taking out a pair of handcuffs and ankle shackles. Untying the cloth that tied his brothers, he handcuffed both hands to the side of the bed.

Looking at Sasuke's legs he decided to shackle him to the legs of the bed, forcing them to stretch to the floor. When that was done Itachi stood up and smiled at the sight before him. The boy had his arms and legs stretched to the front and bottom of the bed, eyes blinded, gag in his mouth, and a vibrator taped against his sweet spot that would start to hurt seeing as the cock ring was still in place.

Feeling that something was missing, he went to the door calling over his shoulder, "I'll be right back Sasuke. Have fun." Only hearing the sounds of pained moans with the rattle of metal, he went down the stairs, searching for anything he hoped would give them a little more fun.

Even though it was only a minute, to Sasuke it seemed like hours. The feeling of not knowing what Itachi had plan was really arousing and being bound and blinded just added to it.

The only problem though was the fact that the stupid cock ring couldn't let him cum which was becoming almost unbearable since the vibrator was so tight against his prostate. God he wondered how he didn't just die from the built up pressure.

Seeming like hours later he heard the door open it again and by the sounds of the other's footsteps, he found something that would make them both happy. Feeling a weight on top of him, the person's clothed cock brushing against his loaded one, a gentle kiss was put on his forehead while a hand teased his left nibble.

When it was fully hard he felt something clip to it. The same treatment was applied to the other one. A tongue began circling the area around them then a prickle of pain. Itachi was circling the nibbles gently with a sharp pocket knife, barely cutting the skin but was enough for the body to bleed. Sucking the blood dry, licking his lips at the metallic taste on his lips, he took a needle and pierced the nibble straight down the middle for each.

More blood flowed down Sasuke's chest, exciting Itachi as he began lapping the substance up like a cat. "Your blood taste good, Sasuke," he whispered, taking the needles out and clips off. His only response was a sweet moan.

Reaching over to the dresser, discarding the clips and needles, he took half a slice of lemon. He placed the sour fruit on top of the thin wounds, watching the captive boy arch his body again in pleasured pain. When all the juice was out, still burning, he stood up from the bed, reaching back for the pocket knife and opened it.

Searching for anything he finally decided to twist it a little in Sasuke's bellybutton. As soon as contact was made the boys let out a muffled scream but later moaned in pleasure. Taking it out he decided to move on to his favorite part.

Feeling the pain subside, Sasuke received another jolt of pain from what could only be his brother's favorite toy, the thick leather whip with a spiked tip. He bought it for Itachi because both wanted to have more 'fun' when they made whip slashed against against the boy's chest, leaving marks that left long, deep scratches.

As the leather continued to be brought down, small specks of blood covered the tip and scattered across the room. Itachi continued whipping Sasuke for another few minutes, loving the sight of his lover squirming under the harsh leather as it continued making contact with his skin.

After a few minutes he couldn't hold himself together anymore. Whipping a few more times he threw the whip across the room.

The bulge in his pants was obvious now and his lover was stretched enough with the unlocked Sasuke's legs and brought them on top the bed, which made the younger sigh a little with relieve.

Deciding to let the boy see again the blind fold was taken off and the brothers' eyes stared at each other. Reaching back behind the boy's head he took off the gag. The moans were louder already, since the vibrator was still inside him. Cupping the boy's cheek Itachi ask, "What do you want Sasuke?" Tightly shutting his eyes he replied, "You inside of me Itachi! Oh man fuck me now!"

Finding the boy's answer acceptable Itachi slowly peeled off the tape, seeing Sasuke gasp out in pain as some of his hairs were stripped off. When the tape was fully off the older took off his pants letting his brother gasp out at the size of his erection.

Fingering the outside of the vibrator, Itachi took it out and turned it off. He positioned himself at the younger called out like a slut, "Put it inside me now! And please take off this ring! It hurts so much!"

He took the ring off earning himself another sigh of relieve as he repositioned himself in front of the boy, deciding to leave him tied up. Putting the tip at the entrance he placed a kiss on the younger's nose. In a minute he thrust in deeply, watching Sasuke's eyes roll to the back of his head in complete bliss.

Letting the feeling settle for a minute, Itachi starting thrusting again, making himself go deep into the boy. "Itachi! Harder!" Smiling at the orders he hit the boy's prostate, making him moan in pleasure.

As he continued he felt the younger tense up and a second later he came hard across both of their chest, screaming Itachi's name. A minute later Itachi thrusting one last time and let go of his seed, listening to the pleasured screams as his brother.

Getting out he stroked the boy's cheek and unlocked his hands, watching as they fell against his head. He put them both under the coverers and wrapped his arms around the younger as he snuggled close to his chest. Both feel into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
